Midos Ardor
"I'm not in the mood, doubt training will help much, maybe condition training...." ~ Midos to Crystal about Training Midos was the male tribute from District 1 in the 99th Annual Hunger Games. He was said to be rather handsome, and kindhearted. He had one of the few romances ever in Hunger Games history. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Midos' early life. He was born and raised somewhere in District 1. And was 18 when he was reaped. This is one of the few years where no one volunteered in District 1, for the male spot. It is possible that Midos was trained at an academy, though his reaction to being reaped may say otherwise, as he was rather worrisome and shocked. It is unclear if he had any relatives, as he never described any. Midos and Crystal are believed to have known each other before the reaping. 99th Hunger Games Midos was not a very feared tribute, though he was strong, he was very much so a softie, unlike his district partner, Crystal. Midos was made very popular by his good looks, and experience with spears. In the tribute parade, Crystal mentions that he looked stunning in his golden suit, which let out puffs of gold flakes into the air as they moved. Training Midos was typically found with Crystal in the training centre, choosing to mostly train with her, rather than the other careers. When Crystal would get into fights in the training centre, he would be very sad and disappointed. One of these fights led to Crystal and Midos finding love, though, like everything else in the world. It wouldn't last.. In Midos' private session, it's likely that he showed the gamemakers his experience with spears, from throwing them, to melee combat. He received a 9, which is rather typical for a career tribute. Interview Midos, despite the capitols excitement, did not exactly deliver on his interview night. Conflicted from his feelings towards Crystal, he was unable to cope and didn't do very well in his interview. It wasn't awful, just, not memorable. Though, let it be noted that he had cheered Crystal on during her interview. Despite Midos not doing that well, he is still a rather liked tribute. The Games Cornucopia Bloodbath Midos, on the pedestals, stood to the left of the District 2 Male, Slayte, and to the right of the District 3 Female, Penelope. Midos was extremely nervous upon entering the winter arena. When the games began, he didn't stick around too long. He sprinted to the cornucopia and took as much as he could, including a spear and a couple of spare heads, along with whatever he could find. He had a brief tug for a bag with the District 12 Female, Megan, but he bested her, taking the bag, and running into the woods. Midos ran for about a kilometer and a half before stopping in the middle of the forest, slowing to a walk, as he was confident that he had distanced himself enough. He made his way to a large rock formation, where he built a small shelter out of rocks, weeds, and rope, the rope he had gotten from the bag. Day 2 On the second day, he decided to eat bugs to survive, thinking hunting would be too risky. He stayed in his small shelter, as it protected him from the harsh winds. He talked to himself to calm himself down whenever he would get scared or worried. He slowly started to lose his mind to dehydration, hearing and seeing things. Day 3 Midos continued to hunker down, slowly succumbing to dehydration. Day 4 Midos finally got his hands on some water, allowing him to stay in the arena, he was shocked to see that Slayte had died that day when Slaytes face was shown in the sky. Day 5 - 6 He made his way out of his shelter, hearing Mockingjay song, running into the District 7 Female, Willow. They came to the agreement that they'd be stronger together and proceeded to leave the woods, being spotted by the District 1 Female, Crystallia, and her two allies, Oceania, from District 4, and Jason, from District 7. Day 7 Midos and Willow were halted by Crystallia and the other careers, and there appeared to be a lot of tension. Especially between Crystallia and Midos. Crystallia pulled Midos off to the side, to speak with him after he attempted to leave the group, as he did not want to kill the tributes from 8, as Crystallia, Oceania, and Jason intended to do. Crystallia and Midos appeared to have a romantic moment, but it was short-lived as Oceania slashed him in the chest with a throwing knife. Midos was able to punch her before running into the frozen plains, as Crystallia chased after him, calling his name. The mixture of the cold and his harsh internal bleeding, caused him to give out, collapsing into the snow, in a coma, slowly dying from blood loss. He died moments later from the bloodloss and cold snap that had rolled in. He placed 8th out of the 24 tributes. Victims * Midos did not kill any tributes. Popularity * Midos was ultimately disliked for his unwillingness to kill in the arena, his looks couldn't save him that time.